Your troubles are over
by Karla YtF
Summary: Sabemos que Sirius huyó para vivir con James cuando ya no pudo más, pero dejar todo atrás, enfrentar tus miedos, pedir ayuda, no es fácil, mucho menos si eres Sirius Black. Del como Sirius logró esto pero siempre con la ayuda de todos y de su mejor amigo.
1. Solace

**Your troubles are over**

Yami to Fujikiri

Capítulo 1  
**Solace**

_Toda una vida de lucha y de trabajo sostenida sin nunca aflojar,_

_Toda una vida de lucha y de trabajo sostenida sin nunca flaquear,_

_Un pájaro en su jaula en primavera sabe claramente que hay algo en lo cual le podría ser útil,_

_Se siente fuertemente vinco sin nacer pero el no puede hacerlo,_

_¿Qué es? Se dice,_

_El no se recuerda bien y luego tiene ideas vagas,_

_y se dice..._

* * *

_Es tan difícil regresar una vez que te has acostumbrado a la etérea felicidad, al momentáneo deleite, al efímero placer de una cotidianidad, de un sueño sin bases ni un futuro cierto. No, no es costumbre, no es costumbre lo que se nos brinda en determinado instante, una vez cada cien noches, no es costumbre lo que nos musita palabras de aliento por las mañanas, lo que nos inspira a levantarnos de la cama, a vivir, no es costumbre, es el anhelo infalible, la verdad de la vida, por más vana e inconcebible que esta sea._

_Qué difícil se me hace vivir sabiendo que llegará un momento en que ese anhelo se convertirá en una quimera, en un sueño más, por que hay que saber y tener siempre presente que al final un sueño nunca dejará de ser un sueño y que hay cosas más importantes que nosotros mismos; y aunque lo sé y a pesar de que tengo presente el verdadero significado de mis vacías ilusiones, de mis infantiles esperanzas; es simplemente difícil saber que tendré que regresar y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas invisibles y trago más y más saliva y sacudo la cabeza en busca de refugio, de negligencia, para tener en mis manos ese efímero placer de pensar que todo seguirá igual, que seguiré aquí, que no me tendré que enfrentarme nuevamente a mí mismo, no a mi destino, no, esa es una idea tan superficial, tan común, esas cosas acerca del destino de las cuales cualquier Slytherin podría filosofear libremente y sentirse superior, no, no es el destino, ese concepto ni siquiera abstracto, esa palabra del diccionario y nada más; no es el destino, soy yo y la vida que escogí, esa es mi lucha, ese es mi estúpido demonio._

_Deseo dormir y no despertar más_. Qué debil y patético se escucha eso. _Pero realmente deseo dormir y no despertar, no mañana, mañana no por favor_. No mereces tu apellido, no mereces ser de Gryffindor.

- Sirius. - El joven fue alejado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su mejor amigo. Lentamente, lo suficiente como para tener tiempo y pasar una mano por su rostro y borrar cualquier rastro de su actual estado emocional, levantó su semblante y sonrió, como solía hacerlo en ese último año, su quinto año en Hogwarts, ocultando la verdad.

- ¿Qué hay Prongs? - La habilidad de Sirius para encubrir la debilidad de su voz era de admirar, verdaderamente se había vuelto un experto en esto de aparentar ser de hierro. - ¿Pudiste con Evans por fin? - dijo girando para agarrar alguna prenda tirada en su cama y fingir ponerla en su lugar.

James también se había vuelto un experto en su área, un gran imperioso del arte de dejar hacer, dejar pasar. Durante todo el año había notado una ausencia en su amigo, no era el mismo rebelde Black que había conocido en el vagón durante aquel primer año, no era la misma atormentada oveja negra de una de las más prestigiadas familias de magos que fue durante todo su primer año, sin encontrar más que miradas entrometidas y comentarios fútiles que nunca le llegaron a herir a su amigo, por el contrario, le llenaban de complacencia, por que sabía que algo estaba haciendo bien por fin, sabía que estaba siendo diferente a todos los de su familia.

No, este ser que tenía enfrente no era su mejor amigo y lo había notado desde el primer día del curso pero no dijo nada, esperó a que fuera Sirius el que hablara y ahora a unas horas de terminar el quinto año, seguía esperando.

- Casi. - respondió al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba un suspiro dirigiéndose a su propia cama. - Creo que estoy cerca. -

Sirius sonrió, su amigo había estado intentando conquistar a Lily Evans desde el quinto día de escuela cuando esta le había corregido en algo que el Black no podía recordar pero tenía que ver con pociones. Para el tercer año, y esto Sirius lo sabía muy bien, Evans había desfilado de ser un simple reto para James Potter, en algún momento Prongs había dejado de mascullar entre dientes y había pasado a suspirar cada vez que la veía.

Por su puesto, la pelirroja no lo veía de la misma manera, para ella, y esto Remus lo sabía bien y por consiguiente Sirius y Peter, James Potter no era un reto ni una aspiración, era una de esas _cosas_ con las que te tienes que rozar en determinados momentos de tu vida y con las que tienes dos opciones, abatir y disfrutar de su caída o ignorar y hacer muecas de disgusto cada vez que las vieras cerca de ti. Como toda Gryffindor, Evans había investido la segunda opción.

De pronto un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, evento extremadamente raro pues era casi imposible imaginar a Sirius Black y James Potter sin temas de conversación o luchando por encontrar algo con lo que ambos estuvieran cómodos, eran casi almas gemelas para la mayoría de la escuela. Pero en ese momento ambos sabían que había algo mal y ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Cosas de chicos, de adolescentes, _no_, que tontería el jerarquizar a la sociedad, que tontería separar a los padres de los hijos, entonces, eran cosas de humanos.

- Padfoot... - comenzó James sin mirar al otro, con toda la voluntad humanamente alcanzada para encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas o una confirmación a sus suposiciones, para saber por fin por que su amigo había tenido tan pocas ideas para molestar a Snivellus durante el año, tan pocas ganas de llevar a cabo las del resto de los Merodeadores, el por que sus sonrisas eran tan forzadas, llenas de mentiras, como la que le acababa de dedicar hace unos momentos. Por qué sus calificaciones habían bajado tan de pronto, por qué aquella noche de luna llena había saltado enfrente de Remus, Sirius aún con su apariencia humana y Remus en su inevitable comportamiento salvaje. - ¿Qué vas a hacer durante las vacaciones? - y aún cuando tratemos de dejarnos llevar, de ir conforme a nuestros deseos, de estar ahí para las personas que nos necesitan, la cotidianidad y los paradigmas de la sociedad nos obligan a ir en contra de nuestra naturaleza poética, nos obligan a forzar nuestros sentimientos, a mostrar nuestra ignorancia.

Para James Potter esto era casi inevitable, lo experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Lily Evans, la obligada mano que lo detenía y simplemente no lo dejaba hablarle a la chica con delicadeza con la que le deseaba hablar y el puño de hierro que lo empujaba a alejarla con frases altaneras cada vez más y más.

Nunca antes hubiera imaginado que sentiría lo mismo con Sirius, con quien siempre tuvo la confianza para hablar de todo y de la forma que fuera, esta vez simplemente no podía formular las oraciones, juntar las palabras que necesitaba juntar y saber y ayudar.

Sirius detuvo sus acciones inertes, casi torpes con la ropa y bajó la mirada. - Lo mismo de siempre, regresar... - algo no lo dejó continuar. Suspiró fuertemente y miró al Potter. - Ya sabes que Andrómeda se va a casar en un mes pero dudo mucho que siquiera me dejen enviarle una felicitación. Ningún Black se presentará, tal vez el tío Alphard. - dijo con una tristeza notoria pero sin dejar de sonreír en esa típica forma sarcástica que James tanto extrañaba.

- ¿Su...? - James sintió un impulso repentino y un temblor ligero en las manos._ Vamos James, solamente pregúntale_, se dijo a si mismo, aún con el temblor. - ¿Sucede...? - volvió a detenerse y ese maldito temblor no dejaba de interrumpirlo, si a algo se le podía echar la culpa de su torpeza para hablar con su propio mejor amigo. Miró a Sirius y encontró una plegaria en los ojos del otro, algo que le gritaba al oído y le pedía que continuara y luego observó sus labios, los cuales contradecían totalmente.

- Tengo que ir con Mcgonagall - Sirius exclamó repentinamente. - me dará un discurso para luego decirme cuan sorprendida esta por haber reprobado con ella y tan sorprendida estará que me dirá como recuperarme de una forma especial o algo por el estilo, ya veo un examen extraoficial. - declaró sus suposiciones al otro e inmediatamente se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

- ¡Sirius! - lo detuvo James.

_¿Sirius?_ pensó James para sus adentros, casi nunca le llamaba por su nombre. Vio como el otro le lanzaba una mirada de reproche, como tratando de equilibrar la evidente tensión en el aire, como tratando de profundizar en el vano hecho de haber sido llamado por su nombre en lugar de su apodo, ya casi sacramentado.

- ¿Nos vemos con los demás aquí para irnos juntos? - terminó preguntando James, disimulando una vez más, formulando una estúpida pregunta de la cual ya sabía la respuesta, pues cada año se iban los cuatro juntos, tal como llegaban.

- Claro - respondió Sirius finalmente saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la oficina de la profesora.

Es verdad, la boda de su prima favorita, de la única, sería en pocos días y deseaba estar ahí, realmente lo deseaba. No por la suprema emoción que le causaba estar en una boda. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba en eso. Era para mostrar el apoyo y el sincero cariño que le tenía a Andrómeda, para mostrarle que no estaba sola, si, tenía a los Tonks, pero ambos, Sirius y Andrómeda, en la lejanía donde se encontraban el uno del otro, sabían que no era suficiente, sabían que necesitaban de una familia para sentirse seguros, para sentirse en cierta forma, normales. Quería mostrarle a su prima que aún contaba con un Black que la apoyaba ante cualquiera de sus decisiones, que no se había olvidado que ella había sido la única que había aplaudido y sonreído y gritado cuando el sombrero seleccionador, puesto aún sobre la cabeza del pequeño Sirius, había gritado "Gryffindor", que no lo había olvidado y nunca lo olvidaría. Quería mostrarle el mismo apoyo y estar ahí. Pero no podía. ¿Qué puedes hacer ante la inminente dominación sobre tu propia persona? Por que la autonomía es cosa de pocos, por que cuando dependes de la familia, no solamente económicamente, sino fisiológicamente, tu mismo te atas las manos, te vendas lo ojos y nada ni nadie puede hacerte avanzar.

El rebelde Sirius Black, que ante todo su meta en la vida era contradecir las reglas de su familia, que sobre todas las cosas pretendía ser diferente. Ese era el que todos veían pero la verdad es que de vez en cuando necesitas de la familia, de tu madre o tu padre o tu pequeño hermano Regulus de Slytherin. Por que por más que te lo imagines, no eres un Potter, ni tampoco un Lupin y ¡Dios te libre de ser un Pettigrew!, ¿De dónde eres entonces?, ¿Cómo, en tu pequeño mundo, te formas una imagen sólida de tu futuro si ni siquiera tu presente es el que imaginaste? Por muy fuertes que intentemos ser, nosotros, los pobres y mostrencos humanos, muggles o magos, necesitamos de la familia.

"_...No eso no, por supuesto que no. Esa maldita de Andrómeda no ha hecho mas que traer vergüenza a la familia, nunca te dejaría ir a verla…_

_...Ambos son iguales, par de traidores, de mal nacidos..._

_...¿qué hice yo para merecer un hijo así? Dímelo Sirius…_

_...Si pudiera echarte a la calle ahorita mismo juro que lo haría, por que bien se que no serás más que una burla, una desgracia para tu propia sangre una vez que salgas de esa maldita escuela, la que te hizo perder el camino..._

_No sabes cuanto te odio, te odio por deshonrarme a mi, a tu madre_"

Recordaba algunas de las frases favoritas de su madre durante las vacaciones de invierno.

"_Lárgate ya_" - le dijo hacía pocos meses, cuando las vacaciones habían terminado y era hora de volver a Hogwarts. "_Cuando regreses arreglaremos cuentas con tu padre, ya verás que entre ambos te corregiremos cueste lo que cueste y de la forma que sea necesaria_".

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Walburga le había dedicado a su hijo. Era cierto que desde que fue puesto en Gryffindor su vida en casa no había sido nada placentera, mucho menos cuando se habían enterado sus padres de la amistad que sostenía con el hijo de los Potter, los traidores de la sangre, los Potter. Pero nada como las vacaciones que le siguieron al cuarto año, después de que, cansado de su familia, Sirius hubiera corrido con Andrómeda a la mitad de una reprimenda. Andy, quien aún vivía con sus padres Cygnus y Druella no pudo siquiera hablar con su primo cuando ya Druella había mandado llamar a Walburga y Orion. Sirius les gritó a ambos, les dijo cuanto odiaba a la familia, les expresó de todas las formas posibles sus deseos de ser un Potter.

Después de eso, Walburga y Orion se habían comportado con Sirius como cualquier pareja de padres responsables lo harían, lo más inhumanamente posible.

Poco le importó al mayor de los hijos del matrimonio el pasar día tras día sin probar bocado, mucho menos sin poder acercarse a su lechuza, la vergüenza no le hubiera dejado comunicarse con James de todas formas. No, eso no alcanzaba para doblegar al recio Sirius Black.

Eran las maldiciones imperdonables que tenía que soportar cada vez que no respondía o actuaba como ellos querían las que lo habían horrorizado, era eso lo que le impedían pensar sin enloquecer por dentro que en pocas horas habría de regresar a ese infierno.

Por más que desees contar con el cariño (por más ridícula que sea la idea) de los tuyos, cuando simplemente no lo encuentras ni lo puedes forzar a encontrarte, entonces, es cuando caes y es cuando te sientes perdido y tal vez lo estés y deseas ser encontrado y deseas ser fuerte y seguir tu solo porque sabes que estas solo y no puedes imaginarte haciendo otra cosa más seguir.

Cuando llega ese momento es cuando clamas por ser encontrado y gritas, a menos que seas Sirius Black, el obstinado Sirius que no puede encontrar el grito adecuado para dirigir a su hermano, James y aunque lo desee tanto, desee contarle todo y llorar en su hombro. Simplemente no puede.

_Maldito orgullo_, no, no es orgullo, _maldita vergüenza_, por supuesto que no es vergüenza,_ maldito apellido_.

- Fue tal vez suerte el que mi materia haya sido la única que reprobara, aunque salió mal en las demás - señaló Minerva Mcgonagall. - Pero siendo yo la maestra y la cabeza de su casa... no señalaré inconveniente para que presente el siguiente año mientras re curse mi materia. - concluyó sin mirar a su alumno, quien tampoco había abierto la boca durante toda la conversación, cosa que le pareció increíble a la profesora. Conocía bien a los Merodeadores, característicamente Black y Potter no eran de los que se callaban nada.

- Muchas gracias - murmuró Sirius - así lo haré. - concluyó e intentó a levantarse de su silla.

- Señor Black - lo detuvo Macgonagall - encuentro fascinante su repentina desidia por el estudio, su desinterés por conservar las casi perfectas calificaciones que había mantenido hasta hace un año, ¿Hubo algún motivo en especial para que este año fuera tan degradante? - cuestionó la maestra mirando por arriba de las gafas.

- No - respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. - fui yo y mi flojera - sonrió esperando la aprobación de su salida. Mcgonagall sostuvo su mirada, como esperando que Sirius se rindiera por fin y contestara de otra manera.

- Bien, puede retirarse.

* * *

La tarde había pasado tan rápido como el mismo año escolar, las horas no transcurrieron de forma diferente o mágica pero de alguna manera parecieron más cortas y el momento de abordar el Expreso había llegado.

James y Sirius habían intercambiado pocas palabras durante el día, ambos luchando por hablar sinceramente con el otro, uno intentando desahogar sus preocupaciones por su amigo y el otro luchando contra su orgullo o lo que fuera que estuviera impidiéndole redimirse de aquella tortura.

Los cuatro Merodeadores se habían acomodado en la acostumbrada cabina. El joven rostro de Remus exhibía marcas que revelaban las flamantes consecuencias de su más reciente transformación, transformación que había sido inusitada debido al extraño comportamiento de Sirius, el cual había objetado con un simple tropiezo, explicación que solo a Peter convenció.

Peter comía tres grageas de sabores al mismo tiempo, sin preocuparle mucho lo demás, estando contento con su vida actual. James miraba por la ventanilla pensando en Lily y en Lily y luego en Sirius y después en Lily. Sirius también miraba por la ventanilla, estaba enfrente de James, este lo miró de reojo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Remus encontrándose. Remus los había estado mirando a ambos desde hacía tiempo, entendió sin la necesidad de palabras.

- Wormtail - dijo Remus - acompáñame a buscar el carrito. - Peter levantó la mirada y luego la volvió a bajar mirando sus tarjetas que acababa de sacar de unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, miró a Remus como cuestionando en silencio por que necesitaban el carrito si no tenían mucho de haber comprado su dotación de dulces necesaria para el trayecto - vamos, que quiero algo. - terminó Remus ya saliendo de la cabina, Peter lo siguió casi inmediatamente.

Sirius los había estado mirando con curiosidad pero no preguntó. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- Los saqué a propósito - James indicó repentinamente - o se le pedí a Remus... tu me entiendes - sacudió la cabeza, tragó un poco de saliva e intentó continuar. - ¿Me lo dirás? - preguntó finalmente, mirando hacia enfrente, directamente a Sirius. El Black no respondió a la mirada, se refugió en el paisaje que la ventanilla le brindaba. - Pad... todo el año había intentado... - James bajó la mirada durante un segundo para después volver a mirarlo - ...tu sabes como soy, perdóname.

- ¡No! - le interrumpió - no es necesario. - dijo Sirius aún sin mirar al frente.

- Si lo es - la determinación en la voz de Potter le había sorprendido por un momento a Sirius. - eres más que mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano, no quiero que te pase nada solo por que no estuve ahí. - ante esto, por fin Sirius se atrevió a mirarle, aunque sin palabras en su garganta fue lo único que pudo hacer.

Fueron varios minutos los que pasaron en silencio, James rogó por que Remus se entretuviera lo suficiente.

- ¿Podría...? - murmuró Sirius, con una voz apenas audible - ¿Podría ir contigo? - terminó, la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos grises. James sonrió.

- Claro. - respondió casi de la misma forma - ya nos encargaremos de tus padres en la plataforma, ya conoces a mi mamá, cuando la buscan la encuentran y te quiere mucho, pocos pueden con ella. - ambos rieron sinceramente, por primera vez en meses. Hubo otro silencio, mucho menos pronunciado que el anterior. - Lo que pasó aquella noche con Remus... - James necesitaba saber.

- Un descuido con los pies - respondió el otro rápidamente - no volverá a pasar - respondió con una sonrisa, James se la regresó.

- Andrómeda se alegrará de vernos en su boda - dijo James, tan casual como pudo - haremos que por fin una boda sea divertida.

- ¡Pobre Andy! - exclamó Peter quien venía justo delante de Remus.

- Cierto, la compadezco - reafirmó Remus. - pero más a tus padres Prongs, con ustedes dos juntos bajo un mismo techo. - no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de las caras frustradas de los Potter.

- ¡Ey...! - Sirius se detuvo a reflexionar - ¿estaban escuchando? - preguntó un tanto serio, apenado si era suficiente.

- Si seguíamos comprando acabaríamos en la ruina. - respondió Remus, sentándose a un lado de Sirius.

- ¿Escuchando qué? - preguntó Peter.

- El fue al baño - explicó Remus.

* * *

**N/A:** Sirius no es emo en mi fic, noooo, nunca, es simplemente humano. Por cierto que "Your troubles are over" era el título que tenía pensado originalmente para mi otro fic de Sirius (en inglés, que por cierto tiene tanto éxito como Yates intentando hacer una Orden del Fénix decente), comentario casual, lo lamento.  
Reviews por favor?

Verso del inicio at the Gathering.

Continuado :D!  
**  
17 de Julio del 2008**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Justicia


	2. Justicia

**Your troubles are over**

Yami to Fujikiri

Capítulo 2

**Justicia**

_¿Qué es lo bueno de lo malo?  
¿Qué es lo correcto de lo incorrecto?__  
Realmente nadie puede decirlo,__  
Incluso si existiera un Dios,__  
yo decidiré por si mismo si sus enseñanzas estén bien o estén mal,_

_  
Pongo fe en mis propias convicciones,  
y yo decido si son correctas o no..._

* * *

La división entre las acciones y las palabras es lo suficientemente gruesa como para determinar inverosímil cruzarla, es tan difícil hacer lo que se dice, lo que se piensa, incluso cuando nuestra mente y cuerpo ya no pueden con el suplicio que nosotros mismos nos impusimos, cuando el eco de nuestra propia voz clama por libertad, por una acción; es simplemente difícil atravesar las palabras y llegar a las acciones; más aún cuando te encuentras tan perdido, tan inmerso en tus sentimientos que estos no hacen más que extasiarte de un letargo absoluto y pronto te encuentras atrapado en alguna clase de habitación donde ni el más leve de los sonidos es considerado y es entonces cuando la muerte es anhelada, sí, cuando no puedes escuchar la música a tu alrededor, entonces, la vida no vale la pena y lo sentimientos que te embriagaban se olvidan y te dejan en una balanza y la única opción es la de actuar.

Pero hay que provenirle de humanidad a las acciones, por que si no lo hacemos seremos simples máquinas.

El tren comenzaba a detenerse, en unos segundos estarían en el andén 9 3/4. El corazón de Sirius latía fuertemente, sus sudorosas manos debatían una lucha en sus bolsillos y las nauseas que traía desde hace unos minutos simplemente no desaparecían de su estómago. Miedo, ansiedad, nerviosismo y una voz en su cabeza que no dejaba de repetirle que esto no funcionaría.

- Basta. - murmuró Remus - ¿Qué tanto traes en los bolsillos? - Le preguntó a Sirius con una mueca de fastidio, había pasado su mirada del Peter dormido, el cual emitía sonidos curiosos una vez cada tantos minutos al nervioso Black, que no dejaba de mover sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

- Nada. - respondió Sirius sin mirarlo, estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en la búsqueda por espantar aquella molesta voz como para inducir convencimiento abstracto en sus palabras.

- Sirius... - suspiró Remus - Tranquilo, pase lo que pase estaremos contigo. - Sirius le dedicó una rápida mirada de agradecimiento para volver a examinar el muy poco interesante paisaje, el cual, para esos instantes, era la plataforma.

Remus se levantó y se dirigió hacia Peter quien yacía dormido junto a Sirius. Remus lo sacudió un poco para que se despertara.

- Llegamos - Dijo una vez que Peter hubiera abierto los ojos aún semidormido. Rápidamente se puso de pie, atento a las necesidades de sus amigos. Para Peter era primordial estar siempre al pendiente de lo que pasara en su grupo de amigos, odiaba ser dejado afuera, eran Remus, Sirius y James los que lo hacían sentir aceptado en Hogwarts y de alguna forma siempre trataba de agradecerles intentando no causar demasiados problemas. - Hay que ir por James... al vagón de Evans. - Murmuró Remus dirigiéndose a Sirius. James había dejado el vagón hacía unos cuantos minutos para maniobrar otro intento de conquistar a Lily.

Sirius suspiró profundamente, ya habían llegado. El temblor de sus manos se había intensificado, realmente no creía poder hacer esto. Mantuvo la mirada baja mientras recogían sus cosas, sin prestar demasiada atención a sus labores, casi por inercia, lo bastantemente sumergido en sus pensamiento como para interesarse realmente en recoger todo su equipaje, a pesar de eso, vio de reojo a James, quien los alcanzaba cabizbajo.

- ¿Nada aún? - Le preguntó Peter sinceramente interesado, James negó con la cabeza.

- Es tan... - Gruñó James solo para ser interrumpido por Remus.

- ¿Decente? - Remus sonrió para si mismo, sin ver la mueca de disgusto de James.

- Oye Padfoot - Llamó James en voz baja, bastante como para que solo los cuatro escucharan y nadie más. - ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? - Preguntó acercándose a Sirius quien había agachado la mirada.

- No sé. - Suspiró y murmuró a la vez. - No se si quiera si es buena idea, conoces a mis padres, ellos no dejarán... - Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y sintió la mano de James en su hombro.

- Ya te dije que estamos contigo pase lo que pase. - Declaró Remus seguido por afirmaciones silenciosas de James y Peter.

- Ya no temo que tu madre me convierta en una rata. - Dijo Peter intentado animarlo, todos rieron espontáneamente, incluso Sirius.

* * *

Los cuatro salieron del expreso de Hogwarts, cada uno jalando su respectivo equipaje con el arrogante caminar que caracterizaba a los Merodeadores, abriéndose paso entre el resto de los estudiantes. James sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente, había encontrado algo al parecer.

- ¡Oye Snivellus! - Gritó aunque no muy fuerte, Severus Snape se encontraba caminando justo enfrente de ellos. Al escuchar la voz del Potter, Severus giró rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva. - Tranquilo Sni, no podemos usar magia aquí...- James le dijo sonriente, divertido por la cara de pánico de Severus y seguido por una risita de Peter. Miró de reojo a Sirius, usualmente este hubiera completado con una frase ofensiva hacia Snape o al menos se hubiera reído con su amigo, pero esta vez fue silencio lo único que encontró y Sirius ni siquiera estaba mirando a Snape, sus ojos se dirigían enfocados al final del andén, al muro que los separaba de sus padres.

- Entonces déjalo Potter - masculló Snape girándose con cautela para reanudar su paso.

- ¡Espero que te laves el cabello durante las vacaciones, si lo haces cinco veces al día tal vez logres algo por fin! - Le gritó sonriendo. Percibió la mirada desaprobatoria de Remus a su lado y la de desprecio de Lily mucho más adelante. - ¡Oh, vamos Moony! Siempre es divertido molestar a Snivellus... ¿o no Pad? - Le preguntó sonriendo a su mejor amigo.

- Por supuesto Prongs, eso si que alegra - le contestó de la misma manera, intentando olvidar aunque fuera por unos instantes el hecho de que pronto tendría que enfrentar a sus padres o seguir con el infierno que había sostenido hasta entonces.

A travesaron el andén, la madre de Peter estaba en primera fila para recibir a su hijo. Este se ruborizó un poco. Mary Pettigrew era una señora rubia, regordeta, con un semblante de esos que provocan entrar a su casa y comer sus pastelillos, demasiado amable y cariñosa para el gusto de los Merodeadores.

- ¿Y tu papá? - Preguntó Remus, era extraño que el padre de Peter no lo recibiera como todos los años.

- No lo sé, en el trabajo supongo. - Respondió Peter sin mucho interés y bajando la mirada al observar a su madre acercarse. Los otros dos, James y Remus, rieron ante la escena. Sirius buscaba con la mirada a sus padres o alguno de ellos, pidiendo internamente porque aún no llegaran, aunque sabía bien que ellos nunca se retrasaban. No notó cuando un chico de cabello corto y negro se acerco a él por detrás.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Le preguntó Regulus a su hermano. El único contacto entre Sirius y Regulus era en la casa o cuando llegaban y se iban a Hogwarts. Regulus ni siquiera miró a Sirius cuando le habló, tampoco observó el ligero temblor en los labios de su hermano ni notó la batalla que sostenía intentando contestarle. James se apresuró.

- ¡Oye Padfoot! - Alzó la voz para que todos le escucharan. - Acompáñame con mis padres. - Dijo acercándose al aludido al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba por el brazo. - No tardaremos Regulus. - Terminó sin siquiera mirar al menor de los Black, ya jalando a su amigo por el brazo. - ¡Moony tu también! ¡Peter, te mandaremos una lechuza pronto! - Gritó una vez más alejado de Regulus, sin detenerse a escuchar respuestas.

- ¡Merlin Prongs! Regulus irá directo con mis padres. - Murmuró Sirius, pero al parecer James no le había escuchado o si le había escuchado no lo sabía, pero el otro siguió caminando aprisa, tirándole del brazo. - ¡Puedo caminar yo solo!

- ¡Padfoot, Prongs, esperen! - Escucharon la voz de Remus. Sirius se detuvo de golpe pues James lo había hecho sin avisar. Miró con agrado el rostro gentil de Dorea Potter, quien, ya caminaba hacia ellos, a lado de su marido, ambos sonrientes, como Sirius siempre los recordaba.

- Hola cariño. - Dorea se dirigió a James al mismo tiempo que lo aferraba en un abrazo. Su padre le sostuvo por el hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Todo bien? - Le preguntó Charlus Potter. El hombre que parecía mucho más joven que lo que su edad declaraba. Era una pareja, en general, lozana para sus edades, ambos elegantes pero sencillos, se parecían un poco, tal vez fruto de las mezclas de las familias puras; ambos de cabello negro y ojos azules y sus delicadas facciones que los delataban como los cariñosos padres que eran.

- Ehh, casi... - La voz de James titubeó, aún sujetaba a Sirius, al darse cuenta de eso se apresuró en soltarle.

- Hola Sirius. - Dorea lo abrazó fuertemente, Sirius cerró sus ojos fugazmente, tratándose de olvidar de todo lo demás, pero el placer le duró muy poco, Dorea ya se dirigía hacia Remus.

- ¿Y ahora? - Preguntó Remus, una vez libre del abrazo.

- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó el señor Potter.

- Bueno verás papá, Sirius... - Comenzó James mirando de Sirius a su padre y viceversa. - ...quería ver si se puede quedar con nosotros un tiempo. - Sirius miró al matrimonio con escepticismo, temeroso a su respuesta.

- Por supuesto - Declaró rápidamente la señora Potter. - Pero se me hace raro que tus padres acepten algo como esto, conociéndolos...

- Ahí está el problema. - James les sonrió a sus padres de manera burlona - Ellos no lo saben y seguramente no le acepten.

- ¿Cómo está eso? - Preguntó Charlus intrigado por la declaración de su hijo. James estaba apunto de responder pero se detuvo ante la voz de Sirus.

- No puedo... - Dijo Sirius con una voz tan débil que sorprendió a ambos adultos. - ...No puedo regresar. - La plegaria estaba intacta en sus ojos, era la misma que James había visto varias veces atrás. Sirius bajó la mirada, apenado por su comportamiento, apenado por su debilidad.

- No ha tenido una grata estancia ahí... - La voz de Remus ayudó. - No creo que sea buena idea... - se detuvo.

- Sirius por más que quisiéramos... - La declaración del padre de James casi le rompe el corazón al instante.

- ¡Sus padres...! - James interrumpió al mayor de los Potter. - No me puedes mentir Sirius... - Miró a su amigo. - Hace poco cuando leíamos acerca de las maldiciones... las han estado usando contigo, ¿Verdad? - Sirius levantó la mirada, aún sin tener palabras para contestar. - ... a la sola mención de Cruciatus te estremeciste... - Sirius sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidar esas escenas que le acababan de llegar a la mente. Fue acción que los demás tomaron como una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de James.

Dorea se llevó una mano a la boca, mirando instintivamente a su marido, esperando una aprobación, el otro solo pasó una mano por la frente, como tratando de ahogar la frustración. Conocían bien al mejor amigo de su hijo, sabían que era un buen chico, demasiado bueno como para ser de una familia tan despreciable, estaban orgullosos de las amistades de James y especialmente a Sirius lo querían demasiado. El sólo pensar que había atravesado por tal tortura les dolía a ambos y se sentían humillados de no poder hacer nada, por que bien sabían que no tenían derecho legal sobre Sirius, no tenían oportunidad, mucho menos con los Black los cuales tenían una gran influencia en el ministerio.

- No es... puedo soportarlo. - Murmuró apenas audible. _Mentiroso, tus rodillas tiemblan cada vez que recuerdas Imperius,_... - pensó en silencio. Sintió las manos de James y Remus tomar las suyas. - _Al menos con Cruciatus puedo mantenerme firme, con Imperius simplemente hago lo que ellos quieren. _- No se atrevía a decirlo, no soportaba la vergüenza. Ahogó un gemido al recordar sus experiencias con las maldiciones.

- ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer papá! - James rogaba tanto con la mirada como con la voz pero solo encontró resignación en el rostro de su padre. - Por favor... - Su suplica apenas tomó forma, temía tanto por su amigo, temía que realmente algo malo le pasara. El merodeador no se podía concebir sin Sirius.

Remus y Peter eran sin duda dos de sus seres más queridos, por ellos haría cualquier cosa y en cualquiera depositaría toda su confianza, pero era diferente con Sirius, se encontró a si mismo en el Black, era la persona a la que recurres cuando crees que nadie más puede entenderte, aquel que sabes que hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas nunca serás menos, nunca te verá de otra forma que no sea la de su mejor amigo; con Sirius podía ser la débil alma que era cada cierto tiempo, desesperado por los rechazos de Lily, por más mínima o vana que la situación sea, era con Sirius Black con quien podía abrir completamente su mente, ser si mismo, ser verdadero.

No podía existir una vida sin él, sin ese refugio, simplemente no podía, no lo permitiría. James pensaba en lo peor, ya fuera si los Black no dejarían regresar a Sirius al colegio o cualquier otra cosa que no quería mencionar.

- ¡Sirius! - Escucharon la voz de una mujer unos metros detrás de ellos, al momento de voltear observaron a la excelsa dama, un vestido negro, rimbombante y entallado la hacía lucir más alta y esbelta de lo que en realidad era. La nariz respingada, los ojos grises, idénticos a los de su hijo mayor. Los dientes de Walburga Black se oían rechinar incluso con la distancia que los separaba. A su lado, el menor, Regulus miraba a su hermano con una especie de sonrisa triunfante.

El movimiento de Charlus Potter fue casi instintivo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar cuando ya se perfilaba caminando hacia la señora Black. Sirius miró sus acciones con cierto temor y un poco más de pena, sabía lo que sucedería, casi podría describirlo.

Walburga observó con una mezcla de horror y disgusto como uno de los Potter se dirigía hacia ella, el solo imaginar un contacto con tal traidor de la sangre le producía nauseas. Regulus miró con preocupación a su madre, la única vez que sus padres habían intercambiado palabras con los Potter fue durante las vacaciones de invierno del segundo año de Sirius. La madre de James le había comprado un presente a Sirius y al parecer le había parecido poco cordial dejar al pequeño Regulus, quien apenas estaba por entrar a Hogwarts, con las manos vacías, así que también se dirigió a él aquella vez con un gran paquete rojo. Regulus no tuvo tiempo siquiera de mirarlo de cerca cuando sus padres ya se lo habían arrebatado de las manos y arrogado casi en las caras de los Potter, quienes sólo por no hacer un escándalo se contuvieron de cualquier sentimiento de ofensa, al contrario de los Black. Desde entonces habían evitado cualquier contacto, aunque eso no evitaba que los Potter se mantuvieran tratando con Sirius, lo cual enfurecía cada vez más a Walburga y Orion. Regulus no creía que esta vez fuera a ser diferente así que optó por mantener una distancia.

- Ni siquiera se le ocurra acercarse más, Potter. - Masculló Walburga, Charlus intentó mantener una sonrisa cordial - no tengo nada que tratar con usted... - Bajó un poco más la voz para no ser escuchada, cerca también estaban los Malfoy_, ser vista hablando con un Potter, una vergüenza, _pensó... - ¡Sirius, ven de una buena vez!. - Su grito hizo saltar un poco al aludido, el cual se debatía entre quedarse ahí a esperar lo que el señor Potter fuera a hacer o ir de una vez con su madre y rendirse.

- Señora Black, le aseguro que solamente me tomará unos minutos. - Le reafirmó el hombre, levantando las manos, como si esperara un ataque de la otra en cualquier momento. - Queríamos ver si Sirius podría quedarse unos días con nosotros. - _Al menos así tendremos tiempo para pensar en algo más_, se dijo para sus adentros al mismo tiempo en que observaba la cara de Walburga contorsionarse en un estado de pavor y furia.

- ¡Antes muerta!. - Al menos todos los que estaban al rededor saltaron al escuchar el rugido de la mujer, quien, al darse cuenta de eso se ruborizó un poco bajando la voz pero sin disminuir el enojo que esta traía ya. - Deben estar locos o borrachos si creen que dejaré que mi hijo se vaya con ustedes, ya tengo suficiente con su rebeldía y su obstinación al no dejar esa sucia amistad con su hijo, otro pequeño traidor. - Declaró con desprecio, Charlus no pudo más que reprimir una contestación que sólo empeorara las cosas. - Pero eso ya lo corregiremos en estas vacaciones... - Murmuró para el hombre antes de volver a alzar la voz. - ¡Nunca! ¡Sirius Orion Black, más te vale venir en este mismo momento!

Sirius miró a James, quien no había despegado la mirada de la espalda de su padre, lo distinguió hacer un gesto como temiendo que Walburga se fuera a comer a su padre. Inmediatamente posó sus ojos en el rostro de la señora Potter, quien tenía una expresión muy parecida a la de su hijo. _Ya es suficiente, no tiene caso_, pensó y comenzó a caminar hacia su madre.

- ¡Oye Padfoot, espera un momento!. - Le llamó Remus, quien había estado concentrado en todas partes, pendiente de sus amigos y de los padres que se batían en palabras. James fue sacado al instante de su letargo, observó como Sirius daba media vuelta.

- No tiene caso, no tengo oportunidad. - Respondió en un lamento, mirando al suelo. James no pudo contradecir, el tampoco sabía que hacer, tampoco tenía esperanzas en que su padre lograra algo. Advirtió como su amigo siguió su camino, casi arrastrando los pies. Remus y James se miraron como buscando una respuesta en los ojos del otro, respuesta que no encontraron.

- ¡Bien!. - Exclamó Walburga al ver que su hijo se acercaba. - Si me disculpa, no tengo tiempo que perder con los de su clase - le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a Charlus, quien dio media vuelta intentando con la mirada pedirle perdón al mejor amigo de su hijo. Walburga se dispuso ponerse en marcha, pero algo la detuvo.

- ¡Sirius, hijo! ¿Cómo has estado?. - Walburga miró con horror como su hijo era atrapado en un abrazo por Alphard Black. Rápidamente corrió hacia ambos.

- Tío Alphard... - Susurró Sirius en un tono de clara sorpresa. - ¿Qué hace aquí?. - Conoció la sonrisa bonachona del otro. Su tío ya era un hombre de edad y aquello se reflejaba en su cabello totalmente blanco y su barba del mismo tono, no larga pero espesa. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del su tío favorito, siempre sentía extraño el hecho de sentirse tan a gusto con un Black, era lo mismo que le sucedía con Andrómeda y hasta hace unos años, con Regulus.

- Era la única forma de poder hablar contigo. - Le dijo en un murmuro y guiñándole el ojo. Estaba preparado para el grito que le llegaba por detrás, pues Sirius casi podía afirmar que estando de espaldas al caminar de Walburga, su tío ya estaba preparado para darse la vuelta en cuanto esta estuvo cerca.

- ¡Alphard! - Gruñó Walburga deteniéndose en seco frente a su hermano, Sirius detrás de él, mirando sobre el hombro de su tío atento a toda movimiento de su madre. - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?. - Preguntó entre dientes, asegurándose que nadie más la oyera.

- Vamos querida hermana - Respondió en un tono notablemente sarcástico. - Pareciera que no te alegra verme después de tres años ya - le respondió sonriente, Sirius hubiera jurado que su madre estaba apunto de estallar, pero sabía que la vergüenza de hacer una escena frente a las familias que aún quedaban en la plataforma era demasiado para ella.

- No seas descarado Alphard, ¿Por qué me alegraría yo de tener contacto con un traidor como tu?. - Bajó un poco más la voz, Sirius apenas alcanza a escucharla.

- Mira Wal - Dijo Alphard mientras descansaba sus manos en los hombres de su hermana, la cual se estremecía. Sirius no sabía si reír o echarse a correr. - Sabes que aún puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? traidor o no traidor aún somos familia. - Continuó fijándola directamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos como platos, entre sorpresa por la declaración de su hermano o ira, Sirius no podía distinguir. - Quería tratar unas cosas con Sirius, después de todo él será mi heredero.

Ahora recordaba algunas cosas que su tío le había dicho hace unos años, la última vez que tuvieron contacto. Alphard Black nunca se había casado y tampoco tenía hijos, para él, Sirius era más que su sobrino favorito, era como su propio hijo, se veía a si mismo en él y eso se lo había declarado numerosas veces, en todas Sirius le había agradecido el afecto pero también había rechazado cualquier oferta al tocar el punto de la herencia del mayor; si seguía siendo el heredero de Orion Black, el joven no tendría que preocuparse por ninguna cuestión monetaria y poco le interesaba realmente esto último. Conocía las carencias económicas por las que atravesaban los Lupin y seguía admirando su determinación ante cada problema y la vida feliz y plena que el matrimonio y su hijo llevaban.

- ¡Mi hijo no necesita de ninguna de tus limosnas!. - Dijo alzando solo un poco la voz, mirando de reojo a sus lados, esperando que nadie, aparte de esos sucios traidores Potter y el sangre sucia, Lupin, estuviera cerca escuchando. Regulus se había ido a platicar con algún compañero de Slytherin al preveer el peligro de la situación. - Mejor vete ya Alphard. - terminó exhalando un suspiro, como intentando controlarse a ella misma.

- Mira hermana, deja que mi sobrino se quede unos días conmigo y ya, sabes que el único contacto que tendrá será conmigo no te tienes que preocupar por que este con... - Se detuvo un poco y suspiró antes de hablar. - ...Algún sangre sucia, ni siquiera mestizos. - Le costaba trabajo hablar así pero realmente quería estar con Sirius un tiempo, no tenía opción más que ceder ante su hermana.

- Ya me preocupo por eso. - Declaró mirando directamente hacia Remus y James, los cuales se encontraban unos metros detrás de Sirius. Charlus ya se había encontrado con su esposa y los demás, pero habían decidido esperar para ver lo que ocurría por petición de su hijo.

- No le inculcaré el amor por los impuros, lo prometo. - Alphard levantó la mano derecha en señal de juramento o de burla, realmente no se podría saber. - Solamente hablaremos de cuestiones monetarias y uno que otro arreglo sin mayor. - Sirius vio la duda atravesar en el rostro de su madre, la conocía tan bien, ella sabía que no se quitaría a Alphard de encima tan fácilmente. Sintió su estómago revolverse, ¿realmente su tío lo había logrado? Se forzó a reprimir una sonrisa, un salto de felicidad.

- ¡Bien! - Se rindió Walburga, el rostro de Sirius se iluminó. - Tres días y no más, a menos que Orion diga lo contrario. - Terminó sin mirar a su hermano, como deseando no ver alguna señal de triunfo. - Escúchame bien Sirius. - Comenzó dirigiéndose a su hijo, quien inmediatamente retomó su semblante estoico, intentando disimular su repentina felicidad - Más te vale no hacer nada que deshonre más tu apellido, tienes prohibido salir de la casa de tu tío y me quedaré con tu lechuza - Dijo mirando el equipaje que Sirius aún llevaba jalando. - Y con el resto de tu equipaje, te mandaré la ropa necesaria. Nosotros iremos por ti... - Sirius suspiró pero no dijo nada. - ¿entendiste? - Terminó alzando la voz, esperando intimidarlo.

- Si madre. - Contestó de la manera más seria que pudo, vio como Walburga llamaba con la mano a Regulus, dispuesta a marcharse.

- Espera Walburga. - Alphard alzó la voz, deteniéndola.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres, también necesitas a Regulus?. - Preguntó despectivamente, como respondiéndose a ella misma.

- En estos días estaré ocupado... - El corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco, la sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro como anticipando lo que su tío iba a decir. - Yo mismo iré por Sirius en unas semanas. - Terminó, Walburgar dio una mueca de aprobación.

-_ No _- clamó en silencio. Percibió como su tío volteaba a verlo para despedirse. Lo miró directamente a los ojos como había hecho con James, como intentando rogarle con la mirada que cambiara de parecer, sin atreverse a hablar. Tres días no le parecían nada pero al menos podría hablar con su tío, tenía más oportunidad de que él arreglara algo que con los Potter. Sintió como Alphard le daba unas palmadas en la espalda antes de marcharse.

- ¡Sirius! - apenas escuchó la voz de James, quien se acercaba corriendo, se miraron directamente a los ojos - nos veremos después. - Sintió como su amigo tomaba su mano, el contacto con algo que parecía papel lo despertó un poco del letargo en el que había caído ante las palabras de su tío. James lo abrazó repentinamente, pero él no le respondió, no estaba preparado. - Usaremos el espejo. - Le susurró en el oído - Me pasearé por tu casa cada vez que pueda, si necesitas ayuda ata algo a tu ventana. - Terminó con la voz más baja que pudo antes de sentir la firme mano de Walburga jalar de su hombro y separar a ambos amigos.

- ¡Basta ya, vámonos! - Jaló a su hijo por el brazo. James suspiró al verlo alejarse, no estaba nada conforme con el resultado, si a esto se le podía llamar resultado. Miró hacia donde se había ido el tío de Sirius, deseó seguirle y reclamarle el haber perdido esa oportunidad, simplemente no lo entendía.

- No te preocupes. - Escuchó la voz de Remus por detrás y sintió su mano en su hombro. - Sirius es fuerte y no nos olvidaremos de esto durante las vacaciones, ¿o si?. - Lo vio sonreír.

- Claro que no. - Le respondió con la misma sonrisa justo antes de volver su vista hacia donde su mejor amigo se había ido, como esperando que regresara.

- ¡Remus! - La voz de una mujer los sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Habíamos quedado que nos veríamos afuera de la estación con James. - La mujer se acercó a ambos y antes que nada abrazó a James y murmuró. - Hola James.

- Lo lamento. - la voz de Charlus se alzó. - Ann, perdona, fuimos nosotros quienes lo retuvimos. - Ambos se dieron la mano saludándose, Dorea también alcanzó a la madre de Remus y ambas se saludaron.

- No te preocupes, es solo que me alarmé. - Contestó ruborizándose levemente.

- ¿Y papá? - Preguntó Remus acercándose un poco más a su madre.

- Afuera, hubo un... inconveniente con el auto. - Suspiró. Remus sonrió.

- Podemos llevarlos. - Intervino Dorea e inmediatamente Charlus aprobó la idea.

- ¡Oh no, no queremos molestar! - Contestó rápidamente Ann.

- No es ninguna molestia. - Se adelantó James. - Así Remus y yo podemos pensar más en que hacer con Sirius. - Terminó mirando a su amigo, quien asintió.

- ¿Con Sirius? - Preguntó intrigada, el rostro joven de la señora Lupin era característico por no dejar a entrever ninguna de sus emociones. Sin duda de las madres de los cuatro merodeadores era a la que se le notaba menos edad, su cabello castaño rizado y largo cayendo sobre su cintura casi le hacía parecer una jovencita, ni la diplomática elegancia de Walburga, la calidez natural de Dorea o el maternal rostro de Mary juntos podían igualarla. Más de una vez habían jugado con esto James, Sirius y Peter, más de una vez habían hecho sonrojar a Remus.

- Es una larga historia. - Contestó Dorea suspirando, seguramente aún pensando en el joven Black, James imitó a su madre.

* * *

Sirius volvía a sumergirse en otra ventanilla, esta vez del auto de los Black, el cual volaba invisible sobre Londres. Conducido por su chofer, con su madre a lado de él y con el puño cerrado, sin poder revelar el contenido de la nota que James le había dado. Walburga estaba sentada entre ambos hermanos, vigilando las acciones de los dos, a penas dejando que respiraran.

Sirius recordó todo lo que había pasado, desde que había hablado con James hasta que se subió al auto. Si estuvo cerca, no lo podía decir, tal vez todo fue una ilusión estúpida, se recriminó sus infantiles acciones, especialmente ante los Potter, se avergonzó de si mismo. La dependencia es algo que se nos da tan fácilmente, la dependencia en Dios, la dependencia en la familia, la dependencia en nuestras propias creencias, cuando se tiene la libertad de no decidir por nosotros mismos es cuando la vida se vuelve monótona, cuando se vuelve fácil; pero si no podemos decidir por rostros mismos es por que somos los patéticos humanos que todos desean ser, por que no somos más que juguetes, esclavos en un mundo de decisiones, es cuando somos dejados atrás. Pero cuando decidimos pero no tomamos responsabilidad o acción sobre nuestras propias decisiones es cuando nos convertimos en unos simples perdedores. La dependencia es cruel, es tan deseable, tan sencilla, tan cálida y a la vez es tan vergonzosa, tan ruin. Cuando nos hacemos dependientes es cuando verdaderamente somos traidores y no a la sangre, somos traidores a nuestro propio pensamiento, a nuestra propia inteligencia.

No, Sirius no podía permitirse tal traición, tenía que lidiar con sus propios problemas, sostenerse en pie, resolver su situación o soportarla, redimirse de sus propios errores, no ser un mártir pero ser fuerte, siempre fuerte.

- Sirius - Escuchó la voz de su madre, aspiró sin hacer mucho ruido y levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó con digna firmeza en la voz, temiendo pero sosteniéndose a pesar de sus propios temores.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez? -_ ¿Cómo olvidarlo? _pensó el otro, "_Cuando regreses arreglaremos cuentas con tu padre, ya verás que entre ambos te corregiremos cueste lo que cueste y de la forma que sea necesaria_".

- Por supuesto. - Contestó de la manera más apacible que pudo.

- Tu padre y yo hemos hablado mucho acerca de eso y sostenemos nuestro parecer, ya verás que estas vacaciones serán suficientes para... corregirte en todo lo necesario. - Terminó al mismo tiempo que el coche se detenía frente al número 12 de Grimmauld.

* * *

**Notas**:

Continuado! Yay! :3 más que nada por que así lo quería, me puso a pensar en las muchas cosas que quería escribir sobre esto y no tuve opción.

Los nombres de los padres y su relación familiar están basados en los árboles Black y Potter que Rowling publicó, así que son casi totalmente canon. Dorea y Charlus son los ancestros, bisabuelos o algo por estilo de James, debido a que sus padres no están escritos en el árbol genealógico, es decir de Dorea y Charlus se saltan hasta James. Por supuesto que Ann Lupin y Mary Pettigrew no son canon, son sacados de la manga puesto que no hay árboles de los Lupin o de los Pettigrew.

Verso del inicio at Tsugami Ohba.

**22 de Julio del 2008**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Don't believe a word

Reviews por favor! Alientan a actualizar, de verdad que si.


End file.
